Destinado a ti
by Sakuralizbeth
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra recordando la razon por la que decidio quedarse en la aldea, una hermosa y Hyuga razón.
Hola minna!

Me van a matar, pero esta ocasión no vengo para comenzar una nueva historia, sino a publicar un one-shot que se me ocurrió hace poco, tal vez no lo sepan, pero una de mis parejas favoritas es el sasuhina incluso me gusta más que el naruhina, no sé porque pero tengo la tendencia de emparejar a Hinata con TOOODOOS! XD

Además vengo a pedirles que me apoyen con una nueva idea testaruda que entro en mi mente retorcida hace poco, y eso es abrir un canal de youtube

Puedes seguirme en mi canal de Youtube, dejare el link aquí abajito, te lo agradeceré infinitamente :3 miau. Por favor suscríbanse

channel/UCMuWsheW60P5r6ddUtyDhWg

Este es mi canal personal, por si les interesa conocerme mejor :)

En el contenido del canal pueden encontrar tag, retos, tutoriales de cosas frikis y por supuesto anime, habrá mucho anime reseñas, tops, y recomendaciones!

Sin nada más empecemos el one-shot, solo con la aclaración de que todo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke

* * *

CAPÍTULO UNICO

Destinado a ti

Caminaba por las calles de la bulliciosa aldea escondida entre las hojas, hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que la guerra termino así que es lógico que este tan animado todo, aun así no puedo evitar recordar la razón por la que decidí permanecer en la aldea

Todo el día estoy pensando en ESA razón, esa hermosa razón con cabellos largos azulinos y ojos profundos color perla que me hipnotizaron desde la primera vez y de allí ya no hubo vuelta atrás; esa razón es Hinata Hyuga

Han pasado tantas cosas que de algún modo me da gusto haber seguido el ideal de Itachi y residir en la aldea

Lo primero fue la boda de Naruto y Sakura, a todos nos tomo por sorpresa puesto que fue demasiado repentino pero creo que a Hinata le afecto demasiado, aunque cuando recibiera la noticia de Naruto se mostrara sonriente y los felicitara, yo sabía que ella está destrozada por dentro y su alma lloraba sin embargo y aunque suene egoísta agradezco enormemente que el dobe se casara con Sakura ya que eso fue lo que me permitió acercarme a ella que ahora me roba el sueño por las noches

Sakura a pesar de saber que Hinata guardaba sentimientos por el dobe le ofreció ser su dama de honor y ella acepto aparentemente gustosa

Antes del día de la boda Hinata siempre había pasada desapercibida ante mis ojos después de todo su personalidad es delicada y amable así que eso es muy común, pero todo cambio el ese día de invierno después de la ceremonia en que finalmente Naruto se casaba con Sakura

Apenas termino la ceremonia decidí salir al patio del salón, todo estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve pensé que sería el único loco que saldría con ese frio, pero… me equivoque

Estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol con la mirada perdida, me acerque y ni siquiera lo noto, fue un impulso, me senté junto a ella y coloque mi saco en sus hombros me daba lástima de cierta manera y también me recordaba mucho a mi, con ese aire de soledad por cargar con el peso del apellido de un clan importante bajo la sombra de un hermano prodigio y con la tragedia en el pan de cada día, conocía su historia y al parecer ella la mía

Con el roce de la tela pareció reaccionar, un ligero rubor adorno sus mejillas y me mostro la más brillante sonrisa que hubiera visto en mi vida sentí un sentimiento cálido y sentí que aunque todo estuviera cubierto por una leve capa de hielo, al fin había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer, un lugar soleado y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo me aferraría para la eternidad

Después de la sonrisa solo hubo silencio, pero no era incomodo de alguna manera el sentimiento continuaba y le dedique una ligera que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara y escondiera la cabeza entre sus rodillas

Paso el tiempo y con un leve, bueno no tan leve empujoncito de Naruto y Sakura nos hicimos amigos en poco tiempo pero no estaba dispuesto a conformarme así que al pasar un tiempo te pedí que me dieras una oportunidad, y decidiste dármela y te asegure que no te defraudaría

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien se aproximaba a mí, hasta que sentí como una pequeña mano se colocaba sobre mi hombro con delicadeza

-Sasuke-kun ¿sucede algo malo?- Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte

-No es nada Hinata, solo estaba recordando y sorprendentemente llegue a una conclusión ¿Quieres que te lo diga?-Detuve el paso y me puse frente a ella

-¿Qué es?- Acerque mi cara a la suya y recargue mi frente con la suya

-Que no importara la situación, creo que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, tú estabas destinada a mí y… yo es estoy destinado a ti-

-Eso siempre lo supe Sasuke-kun- Se acerco y termino con la distancia que separaba nuestros labios sin importarnos estar en medio de la plaza de Konoha

-Te amo Hinata-

Se escucho un awwww colectivo, y ahí caímos en cuenta que una multitud de mirones nos rodeaba, así que la tome de la mano y salimos de ahí rumbo a nuestra casa en el barrio Uchiha

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic

Por favor deja un review antes de irte y recuerda suscribirte a mi canal de Youtube

channel/UCMuWsheW60P5r6ddUtyDhWg

Para los que esperan la actualización del rescate de Hancock, no se desesperen por favor, eso sería todo cuídense y tomen su lechita con chocolate!


End file.
